Operation Oyster Bay
Operation Oyster Bay was a massive military assault on the Manticore System and the Yeltsin's Star System by the Mesan Alignment Navy. It was carried out in February of 1922 after a long phase of planning and preparation, and was a terrible blow to both star systems. Primary attacks There were actually six separate attacks on the Manticore System itself, one for each inhabited planet's orbital infrastructure, and each divided into two separate waves, although they were carefully synchronized to form a single, devastating blow. ( ) Results Military damage Manticore Space stations * [[HMSS Hephaestus|HMSS Hephaestus]], the Royal Manticoran Navy's primary space station and home port, was hit by eighteen graser torpedoes, and completely destroyed. * [[HMSS Vulcan|HMSS Vulcan]] was also completely destroyed. * [[HMSS Weyland|HMSS Weyland]] was also completely destroyed, but the loss of life was minimal due to a surprise emergency evacuation exercise being in effect at the time of the attack. :The loss of life aboard the space stations was estimated at 5,4 million. :Additional loss of life from the attacks on the orbital shipyards amounted to 396,000, with more being killed aboard small craft and private vessels that found themselves caught in the crossfire. * the majority of the dispersed orbital yards were destroyedfifteen of them survived — none of them had units under construction, another eight were probably repairable Ships There were also significant losses of ships, including: * Saganami-C-class heavy cruisers: ** [[HMS Jessica Rice|HMS Jessica Rice]] (brand new vessel) ** [[HMS Hexapuma|HMS Hexapuma]] (during repairs) * ''Roland''-class destroyers completing their final fitting out, with almost their full complements embarked: ** [[HMS Barbarossa|HMS Barbarossa]] ** [[HMS Saladin|HMS Saladin]] ** [[HMS Yamamoto Date|HMS Yamamoto Date]] * two yard tugs in the HMSS Hephaestus area Yeltsin's Star The Blackbird Yard was completely destroyed with almost 100 percent of the workforce. Due to the fact that it was located far away from Grayson, there were no collateral casualties like at Manticore. However, High Admiral Wesley Matthews was at Blackbird at the time of the attack, and was killed. ( ) "Collateral" damage Multiple fragments of HMSS Vulcan hit the Tannerman Ocean on the planet Sphinx. The resulting impact surge killed over 10,000 people in dozens of small coastal towns, including Tanners Port, and inflicted billions of dollars worth of damage. Several fragments also hit the city of Yawata Crossing, destroying it completely. The human death toll on Sphinx was approximately 7.448 million. The treecat death toll was close to 9,000. On Manticore only two hundred people were killed. ( ) Aftermath Oyster Bay had catastrophic consequences for Manticore's economical and military strength: most of the workforce trained to build ships of war was gone, as was most of the missile-building capacity. 12 million people were killed, and no one even knew where the attack came from. Queen Elizabeth III, however, made it clear that she would not allow her Empire to fall before its enemies. First Space Lord Thomas Caparelli assumed full responsibility for the Royal Manticoran Navy's inability to prevent the attack, and offered his resignation to both First Lord of the Admiralty White Haven and the Queen herself. They both refused to even consider it. Protector Benjamin IX recalled Judah Yanakov to Grayson to take over the office of the High Admiral. ( ) References Category:Operations Category:Mesan Operations